It's Not Over
by delusional-lady
Summary: Yaoi. Setting is during the last game with Kainan before the interhigh. Hananmichi made me cry


It's Not Over

written by: delusional_lady

Author Disclaimer: Inoue Takehiko owns Slam Dunk.

Author's Notes: I'm in a sad mood. AXN just aired an episode where Shohoku battled with Kainan. It was so sad. Hanamichi was crying...sniff..sniff....

            88-90. They were only short of one goal. It was to be a great finish. He would pass it to Akagi and their captain would grandly make a slam dunk that would perhaps tie the game. But that wasn't what happened. Because he made a mistake. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it that tears started flowing down his face.

            After shaking hands with Kainan, Hanamichi still couldn't stop crying. He was shaking uncontrollably and he was also shivering. His hands were cold as his body was numb. The audience stayed still. They couldn't take their eyes off the red head. He was so full of life a minute ago and now....Akagi couldn't stop him from crying. No one could. The team were by their bench trying their best to comfort each other. Hanamichi stayed at the center of the court. Ayako wanted to go up to him but a hand stopped her from doing so. "A-Anzai-sensei?" she wanted to ask but her question was answered when a certain raven-haired lad stepped out from the corner and walked towards the shivering red head. 

            "Do'aho." Rukawa said. The silence in the whose gymnasium was deafening. It was only broken by Rukawa. Everyone was staring at them now. They wondered what he would do. Would he start a fight? The most unexpected happened next. "Do'aho." he repeated. "It's not over yet." With those simple words, Rukawa wrapped his arms around Hanamichi. The red head leaned back in his chest for support and started crying all over again. The whole gym was shocked. After a few minutes of this scene, the Rukawa fangirls couldn't take it anymore, specifically RU, KA and WA. They stormed down to the court with their pompoms and knocked down anyone who stood in their way. Haruko felt the sudden urge to slap the three but knew that she was no match for them. They started approaching the two boys in the center. 

            "Let go of our RUKAWA!" they shouted in unision. Rukawa apparently didn't like them. And if he felt like that before, he certainly hated them now. He shot the three girls an evil glare and said, "Stay out of my way. If you ever touch Hanamichi then you will have to answer to me!" The spectators were equally surprised as the girls were at his remark. They backed away slowly. Sendoh grinned at the scene. He stood up and started clapping his hands. Everyone started doing the same. Even Kainan clapped along with them as Miyamasu stuck his tongue out at RU. 

            Everyone was silent on the way back. They were taking a taxi on the way home since everyone was tired from playing. In one cab, Ayako sat in front. Akagi, Miyagi, Rukawa and Hanamichi sat at the back together. The red head had fallen asleep. His head was leaning on Rukawa's shoulder. The raven-haired boy was similarly sleeping. The cab stopped by the latter's house but he didn't leave saying that he needed to take the red head home. The three others were surprised at this but nodded instead. One by one, they stepped out of the cab leaving the two together. Finally, they reached Hanamichi's house.

            "Hanamichi." Rukawa said as he nudged his teammate awake. The red head blinked a few times and he stared blankly at the kitsune's face before the events started rushing back at him. He opened his mouth to protest but Rukawa beat him to it. "We're in front of your house right now. Are you getting out of the cab or do I have to kick you out?" 

            The two entered Hanamichi's home. It was not the most organized house in the world but it was okay. Hanamichi's eyes hurt after crying for so long. They were swollen and red. He went straight to his kicthen and prepared coffee. A few minutes later, he appeared in the living room with two cups of the steaming drink. "Have some." he offered. Rukawa nodded and drank the coffee. Silence was all that occured. Finally, the raven-haired boy sighed and stood up from the couch. "I'm leaving. Do you think you can take care of yourself without anyone around?" Receiving no answer from the red head, he moved to the door. As he was about to touch the doorknob, he was stopped by a question. "Why?" Hanamichi asked.

            Why indeed. Anyone could've done it. Miyagi..Mitsui..Kogure...But certainly not Rukawa. Kitsune was his arch nemesis after all. So why? "Because.." Rukawa trailed off. The red head stood up and went in front of his rival. His heart was pounding fast. He couldn't explain it but it felt stronger than before. He would feel like this everytime Rukawa would say or do something. "Because of this." Rukawa answered and he leaned forward to kiss Hanamichi on the lips. The kiss lasted for a long time because the red head took part on the act as well. After what seemed like eternity, they stopped for air.

            Hanamichi was as red as a tomato. What just happened? His impulse just acted out on its own. Rukawa searched for something in his face. "R-Rukawa...Can we do that again?" asked shyly. His mind was made up. He was in love with the kitsune. He always has. Rukawa smiled. It was a real smile and it was beautiful. The two started kissing again with one thought shared. It's not over. In fact, it was just the beginning."

HanaRu! HanaRu! Can someone out there make a MakiKiyo? Or can someone please tell me who the author of the MakiKiyo fic, "Earthquake" is? I really wanna know who the genius is. Oh and please review this fic. I looooooooove almost everyone on Slam Dunk. Exceptions are the Kainan coach and the Hasegawa guy from Shoyo. There's also that large ugly being from the Sannoh Match. Heehee..please review.. The Kainan match before the inter-high made me cry the first time I watched it. Hanamichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.....


End file.
